1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera lens attachment, and more particularly to a lens attachment assembly which provides for the convenient use and transport of filters, lens assemblies, protective lens covers, and variable position sunshades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most cameras in use today, whether video or still, provide as part of their lens assembly, a threaded, cylindrical attachment ring at the terminus of the lens assembly, to allow for the attachment of filters, additional lens, protective lens covers, sunshades, and the like.
One of the primary difficulties inherent with this conventional design is that a camera user must remove and store or carry the filter, lens, or other such attachment when not in use. This repeated mounting and dismounting of accessories is inconvenient and time consuming.
Frequently, in the course of filming or taking pictures, a photographer will find himself in need of a sunshade to block the sun or other light from directly impinging upon the lens. To be truly effective, a sunshade must be capable of being positioned at a desired angle and orientation respective to the lens. The lens attachment of the present invention provides for a sunshade to be positioned selectively about the perimeter of the lens, and at the desired angle relative to the lens.